


Worth 1000

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: “C’mon Scully, just one,” he smiled holding up the camera.





	1. Chapter 1

She knew he knew that he was pushing the line, the whole night she let herself just be game, for anything that came to his brilliant mind. It felt like, letting him love her, was the best gift she could give herself. She felt positively pampered, first with his hands, then lips than his generous laugh as they let themselves just be. She’d cherish the memory of this rainy September evening, but now Mulder wanted something in return, he wanted a tangible proof. She taught him well indeed.  
“C’mon Scully, just one,” he smiled holding up the camera.  
She pulled the sheet up, by sheer reflex, and saw that hint of a pout, like he felt a drop of cold water from a bucket marked ‘no’. But was she really so opposed to the idea? Not really, no.  
She gave him a sly grin and poised herself, one arm over her head, other modestly covering the edge of sheet. “Okay, I’m ready for my close-up, mr. DeMille.”  
Mulder grinned and camera spit out the picture. He shook the paper, giddy to see it, and when he did, she lowered the sheet, slowly revealing more naked skin. Bare breasts, nipples hardened, she felt as if she was stripping for him again, inviting his gaze to admire. His hand stilled and his eyes went wide, so she gave him another encouraging, sexy smile. The camera whizzed again, and she saw his cock twitch back to life. Oh the heady felling, infinite loop of shared desire.  
She pushed the sheet farther down, then let go, taking her hand back, leaving him to go on. Mulder licked his lips, slowly pushing it down to her hips, and she stretched her arms above her head, flexing the muscles of her tones stomach. He couldn’t resist ghosting fingers over her skin, the scar left by the wound that almost did them both in, her delicate ribs and the underside of her breast. She never stopped him, never gave a sign he went to far with his liberties. He met her eyes and she winked at him, permission enough to take the third snapshot.  
She made herself a little more comfortable, the tension getting to her hot and swelling center. Mulder was getting distracted, probably couldn’t believe his luck, stunned into silence. She brought him back by shifting her legs and kicking the sheet farther down, a hint of pubic hair caught his eye. He was sitting crosslegged beside her and she saw him standing tall and proud, as if saluting her beauty, so she wriggled her hips letting the sheet slip, and he got it. Slow palm down her hip and thigh, and she was naked in front of him, God and the polaroid camera.  
He was ready to give the game up, committing the last image to his photographic memory, the paper unworthy of such a sacred image. His hand was climbing back, fingers teasing the inside of her thigh, finally reaching her curls, but finding the gateway shut.  
She wanted him to do it, she wanted this moment preserved. Mulder remembered the camera and gestured with it, she smiled and gave him the smallest nod.  
She could see him swallow. She could see him twitch. She saw the drop of cum on the tip and his hands shaking.  
The shutter clicked, the paper blushed, and his eager lips were on her, making her laugh as she let him in.


	2. Chapter 2

His bed had dreams in it, and as much as she hated herself for it, she needed the memories. She needed his scent and the illusion of them together again. The baby grew inside her and she hoped it dreamed her dreams as well. The dreams of it’s father. Only tonight the dream was a nightmare and she woke up crying. She opened the drawer, looking for tissues or something but found 2 polaroids. She remembered the night so clearly, how she laid in his arms, satiated, happy in midday of bliss. No shadows, just him.

_“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered in her ear, taking the camera she just teased him with._  
_“Don’t,” not exactly a warning, he could do whatever he wanted in the next 10 minutes, reason has left the building._  
_“I want to show you what I see.” He took the picture and the camera whizzed, spitting out an image of her pubis, her hand covered with his._  
_“You want to see what I feel?” She teased, feeling wicked suddenly._  
_“Show me.”_  
_She took his free hand, like a puppet guiding the puppeteer and ran their twined fingers between her wet folds, watching. She was hot silk when he found her clit, circled it with her fingers, waking back the need._  
_“Is this what you feel?” He licked her earlobe, pressing down and she inhaled sharply._  
_He pulled her hand almost all the way back, showing their twined fingers slick with arousal. The camera whizzed._

She laid down, and watching the pictures, followed the memory and made herself come.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by msrpolaroid


End file.
